FAQs about Quests
What does "Quest" mean? Quests are favors (tasks) asked of player-characters by Non-Player Characters (NPCs). What kind of favors? In HKO you will often have to do some Crafting. To save time please always take a look at the merchants in the next city, especially the Material Merchants who sell components like glue, handles, chains, dye, threads and clothes! You will also have to gather Resources from raw material sources or from Creatures, sometimes you'll have to make deliveries for NPCs, mainly walking around. There are at about 10 Minigames inbedded in quests you'll have to win to advance. Some other times you have to search an area for something (most often shown as blue animated bubbles). NPCs will carry an exclamation mark/point ! over their heads when they need your help. Right-click on them to talk to them, click on the green button below the quest-text to "accept" their request. After you have completed the work they have asked you to do, you will find a check mark over their heads. Right-click on them and again affirm by clicking on the green button to deliver or report to them to finish the quest. -> The storyline and game-advancement of "Hello Kitty Online" consists of a quite linear quest-chain. That means: after every request you fulfill, at least one next quest will get available somewhere else, sometimes there might only be a single quest you can get next, so you'll have to look for that. Also please don't expect real alternatives or even "subquest-chains". Only now and then you may choose one or another reward for a quest you've just completed. There are some "hidden quests" waiting for you in New York though and timed events can be really variegated too. You better complete all the quests to be able to complete the main-quests to find the main-NPC Hello Kitty. How to find Quests in HKO More than 90% of all the quests in HKO are available in the 6 Cities '''and will lead you from city to city (except the repeatable quests from material merchants and event-quests). '''Use your area-map (type "A" on your keyboard or use the yellow area-map-icon in the top right corner below the minimap) to search for any exclamation-marks other than the repeatable quests. Please also visit all the buildings that you have unlocked or that have always been open Try to complete all the quests in HKO! You might need their rewards later on. After getting to Paris you will also have to visit a few surrounding areas with quest-givers like Thomas or Landry. Also please mind that there is no way to go back to the Dream Carnival once you left it; so whatever quests you chose not to complete there will stay unfinished forever (but you can "drop" them in your quest-log using the drop-button at the bottom). Special Quests Newbie area: The former Starting-"Quests" of the "Dream Room"s have now been turned into a tutorial that you can start at anytime when being in the Dream Carnival using the ? - Button in the top left corner. But please be careful! There are still some bugs that could make some of your inventory items vanish when you choose to play through the tutorial! At the end of April 2010 the night-time tutorial zone called Dream Carnival went into Beta. It presents many quests and also minigames. The end of the Beta-phase never was announced officially, but after keeping it up for more than a year it seems that the Dream Carnival is going to stay ingame the way it is. Daily, weekly, monthly quests: Material Merchants will give those daily, weekly and monthly quests to you. Please mind that the material merchant - quests are aimed at high-level-characters. They will not give you experience nor friendship-points, they will reward you with only ingame-money. Some of the sought-after raw materials for these quests will require mid-level skills and tools, like flushed clover (requires level 8 of gathering/plucking) and green copper (will need level 8 of mining) for instance. So you don't have to mind those quests until your character starts questing at around Paris. Daily quests will require you to either collect 10 Marble and 10 Withered Nightshade, or 6 Pure Crystal and 8 Flushed Clover or 18 Purple Gem and 8 Green Copper. You will have to complete at least 4 daily quests a week (starting with Monday) to get weekly quests on weekends. For the weekly quests you will have to hand 1 seed or basket (not usable) or other stuff to 10 different players. To get monthly quests you will have to complete at least 2 weekly quests in a month (the count seems to start with the 24th of each month I heard). There seem to be at least 6 monthly quests in a chain, starting at the Food Merchant in Paris; after that you will have to go to London, then East Florapolis Valley, Florapolis, Sanrio Harbour, Florapolis and London again. You'll be rewarded with a lot of ingame-money.